imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Ames
VALERIE AMES (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created by: Rietje-1 NAME: Valerie Ames AGE: '''18 '''SEX: Female ACTRESS: Arielle Kebbel '' '''PERSONALITY:' A countrygirl, tomboy and drama queen all together. Very down-to-earth, trustworthy and loyal. She's used to work hard for whatever she wants to achieve. She wears her heart up her sleeve and is very honest, almost to the point of rude and so is her sense of humour. She does realize it when a certain remark or joke is misplaced and then apologizes for it, and tries hard to think before she speaks but she just can't. Things slip out of her easily. She can't keep a secret but you can count on her whenever you need her. She's basically pretty two sided, one is her more rude, loud and joking side, slightly dominant and very perfectionistic. Her other side is soft, sweet and caring, loyal as a dog and very emotional. She stands up for herself when she feels she's not getting done justice but mostly sucks hard at trying to do that on a reasonable way. She immediately comes off as attacking and aggressive in her way of words, the tone of her voice and her body language since she simply can't control herself when about to burst. However, she has hear heart on the right spot and people know that. They know where they're at with her and that she won't leave someone to rot on purpose. She's mostly the person who sticks with someone who already has been abandoned by others, feeling that everyone should get a second chance. Or third. Or fourth. Or fifth. Yep, she's really bad at closure. She can't put stuff behind her LIKES: Being outdoors and being indoors, cycling, horseriding, sitting outside and watching the sunset, sleeping, being under some warm covers, water, watching TV and comedy shows in particular, sports, taking long showers, the French language. DISLIKES: Having to run for a long time, being lazy, having nothing useful to do, being alone, stuff being unorganized, having too much stuff, three pots/bottles of something being open at the same time, she’s all for making sure one bottle is open at a time of a certain product. She hates people who are drunk or stoned and gets the creeps from them. STRENGTHS: Upper and lower body strength from sports and helping her parents on their farm, she can run in high-heeled boots especially in short sprints, loyal and honest/straightforward, you always know where you're at with her. Great at horseriding and other individual sports. She also is a hard worker and wants to work and do something useful. WEAKNESSES: Highly emotional and vulnerable, wears her heart up her sleeve, impulsive and hurtful remarks slip out of her easily, extremely defensive and not very reasonable when snapping. She's also not too good at running for a very long time. And she can never let something go and just let things flow, she trusts in that there's room for maturing in everyone and so keeps giving them second chances and get walked over again. FEARS: Open fire, deadly afraid of heights, don't think she's so tough anymore when alone outside in utter darkness and very afraid of abandonment and failure. RELATIONSHIPS: A male best friend and a female less closer friend, likes the male bff. FAMILY: '''Parents, only child. '''BIO: Her parents were French and immigrated to the US. That's where the last name comes from, she's technically a full-blooded French girl. She has been raised in America and its ways though, she's an all-American girl. A countrygirl though, raised on a farm and parents own a ranch, where she still lives and helps her parents, she teaches kids how to ride a horse and loves to take care of the horses. The dirty work with poop and ill horses is no problem for her even though it's not her favorite part of the job. Her parents don't earn a fortune but they can afford a living and enjoy their job a lot and that's what counts. In primary- and middle school she has often been a bully target because of her being raised on a farm and looking like it and her odd behaviour, her emotional outbursts and how she let 'friends' walk over her and use her and she didn't even see it. Same with boyfriends. She's never fully let it behind her, even 5 therapists later and even though she tries to move on and live her life, deep inside there's still a lot of anger against her past demons boiling inside her. Trivia She has only had 2 serious relationships before, both with a previous friendship-turning-into-relationship and both those guys treated her like thrash. She now sticks to friend basis even though she's liking one of her best friends a lot. She does it as a defense meganism for falling into the same trap again no matter how much she likes this guy. Her last name means “Friend” in French